


Lagrimas de sirena

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sirenas, UA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: La tripulación del barco Gary tiene un objetivo, su capitán sin duda no esperaba el resultado de esa misión.
Relationships: Poppy/Branch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lagrimas de sirena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños Poshoooooooooo esto es para ti, ja romperemos esa maldicion poco a poco.

El mar era inmenso, tenía tantas maravillas pero a la vez también albergaba muchos peligros y uno que otro secreto…

Se dice que en lo profundo de las misteriosas aguas del océano se pueden encontrar míticas criaturas como por ejemplo el Kraken, que se dice es un pulpo gigante que emerge de las aguas de grandes profundidades para enfrentarse a marineros y atacar sus embarcaciones.

Otro muy popular era el leviatán, término que se usaba para describir a gigantescas criaturas o monstruos despiadados.

Aunque claro la criatura de la que se hablaba más comúnmente no eran otras que las sirenas, criaturas por las que cierto barco pirata se adentraba en aguas misteriosas, en busca de ellas.

Gary navegaba sin inconvenientes y a bordo del gran barco estaba un pequeño con una caña de pescar, sacarla del agua miro decepcionado que no había atrapado nada, estaba por volverla a lanzar cuando una voz lo llamo por su nombre.

-KEITH- El niño de cabello azul trato de esconder la caña detrás de su espalda pero fallo, ya que sobresalía por su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Capitán? ¿Cómo está hoy?- El hombre delante del niño era delgado y alto, ojos azules y cabello violeta, el cual peino con sus dedos antes de dirigirse al pequeño.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las cosas brillantes no se usan de carnada? Ahora regresa lo que tomaste del cofre.- El hombre se cruzo de brazos y espero la reacción del menor.

-Pero señor, las sirenas les gustan cosas brillantes ¿Cómo podremos atrapar uno si no tenemos la carnada adecuada?- El Capitán se cubrió los ojos ante el razonamiento del niño, quien aprovecho para volver a lanzar la caña al mar.

-Así no se atrapara a la sirena Keith y ya lo hablamos.- El hombre seguía sin ceder.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, regresa ese collar a su lugar.- El Capitán miro al niño severamente.

-Vamos, Capitán, el niño solo quiere ayudar.- Un hombre de cabello blanco hablo mientras trapeaba la cubierta.

-No te entrometas Nube.- El Capitán hablo sin apartar la vista de Keith.

-¿En serio a las sirenas les gustan las cosas brillantes?- Esta vez hablo otro sujeto de nombre Cooper, el tenia rastas azules y llevaba un gorro verde.

-Creo que es mar un rumor que un hecho.- La pregunta la contesto D, hermano gemelo de Cooper.

-Ya basta todos ustedes, esto es entre el niño y yo.- El Capitán fue ignorado por parte de su tripulación.

-Eso pasa porque lo alientan con información falsa.- Una mujer de cabello rojo corto, bajo desde el puesto de vigilancia con ayuda de una cuerda.

-No es información falsa, solo… una posibilidad Barb.- Trollex, un hombre de cabello verde atado en una coleta se acerco a la mujer.

-Bueno no sabemos mucho de niños.- Al lado de Tresillo se encontraban Marimba y Tambora, las dos chicas asintieron ante lo dicho por Tresillo.

-Nunca antes habíamos tenido un niño, esperen ¿Por qué un niño está con nosotros?- Cooper pregunto confundido.

-Keith ahora es parte de nosotros hermano.- D explico mientras sonreía. –El solo aprenderá si le enseñamos bien.

-El bodoque solo quiere ayudar Capi, no seas duro.- Nube dejo u labor y se llevo una mano a la cintura.

-Les dije que esto era entre el niño y yo, no sé porque toda mi tripulación está metida en esta discusión…- Mientras el Capitán y los demás seguían conversando sobre qué hacer, la caña pronto comenzó a moverse, Keith lo noto y comenzó a tirar pero era jalado con fuerza así que decidió llamar la atención.

-Capitán…

-Oh por favor, debemos admitir que el chico es ingenioso a veces.- Nube comento.

-Nube basta.- El Capitán entrecerró los ojos.

-Capitán…- Keith fue jalado causando que chocara contra la madera del barco.

-¿Qué tomo esta vez?- Barb pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Un collar del cofre global.- El hombre de cabello violeta contesto.

-BRANCH.- Todas las miradas se posaron en el niño quien había llamado al Capitán por su nombre. –Algo mordió el anzuelo.- El Capitán fue el primero en asomarse y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver lo que estaba abajo, rápidamente se retiro y comenzó a dar órdenes.

-Barb, Trollex lancen la red.- Los mencionados asintieron y fueron a cumplir sus órdenes. –Cooper, D, preparen el recipiente.- Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos pero cumplieron. –Tresillo, Marimba, Tambora, prepárense para tirar.- El grupo de tres se acerco a la borda. –Nube no estorbes.- El Capitán se posiciono detrás de Keith y lo ayudo a tirar de la caña.

Debajo de la embarcación, una curiosa mujer de cabello rosa jugaba con el collar brillante, sabía que estaba cerca de un barco y que desobedeció las ordenes de su padre, pero no pudo ignorar la cosa brillante, lo más entretenido era que mientras ella jalaba alguien tiraba, la ingenua sirena pensaba que estaba en algún tipo de juego, motivo por el cual no vio la red que fue lanzada hacia ella, de ahí todo paso rápido, fue sacada del agua, en la cubierta del barco se vio rodeada de muchas personas mientras ella trataba de escapar, de pronto todos se alejaron y abrieron paso a un hombre, ella detuvo su lucha y enfoco su mirada en el sujeto de cabello violeta y ojos azules, al mirarlo solo pudo quedar hipnotizada por el atractivo del joven.

La sirena ahora se encontraba dentro de una especie de pecera gigante, aunque la verdad no era tan grande para ella ya que no tenía mucha movilidad, solo un espacio con agua para no morir, ella miraba a la tripulación que festejaba y bailaba, todos excepto el hombre de cabello violeta, su mirada estaba concentrada en el, seguramente sintió que era observado porque después de un tiempo él la miro, ambos tenían los ojos en el otro y ninguno se apartaba.

La conexión fue interrumpida por la voz de un niño que ahora estaba frente a ella.

-¿Eres una sirena?- El pequeño de cabello azul ladeo su cabeza, ella asintió y el niño se sorprendió. -¿Puedes entenderme?

-Claro que puedo.- Ella sonrió y el pequeño se asombro mas.

Por otro lado la tripulación estaba más que contenta.

-A todo esto ¿Para qué creen que quiera la sirena el Rey Grisel?- Trollex pregunto mientras bebida un trago de su jarra.

-No lo sé, como mascota seguramente.- Barb comento encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creí que era un regalo para su amada.- D dijo mirando al Branch. -¿Capitán?- Todos los ojos estaban en el hombre de cabello violeta, ojos curiosos en busca de una respuesta, pero él los ignoro y camino hacia donde estaba Keith hablando con la sirena.

Al verla detenidamente Branch pudo notar que esa sirena era joven, pero para empezar no sabía si los mitos sobre juventud eterna eran ciertos, otra cosa que noto fue que su cabello rosado estaba atado en una coleta y caían algunos mechones en su frente y a los lados, sus ojos eran de un color rosa mientras que su aleta era de un azul celeste, sus ojos cayeron en el pecho de la criatura, los cueles estaban cubiertos por conchas verdes.

-¿Entonces te llamo la atención la cosa brillante? Sabía que era una buena carnada.- Keith festejaba solo, ya que había descubierto que tenía razón.

-Me pareció divertido, además de que las cosas que brillan son lo mejor y no me refiero a tesoros, en el fondo del mar a veces hay criaturas pequeñas que brillan o esas algas luminosas.- La sirena lucia emocionada por compartir sus pensamientos con alguien.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Keith.- El niño se señalo a sí mismo.

-Poppy.- Keith la miraba con asombro y entonces noto unas marcas en su brazo.

-¿Eso es un tatuaje?- El niño señalo el brazo.

-No, es una marca real.

-¿Real? ¿Eres de la realeza marina? ¿Los peces son tu pueblo?- Ella solo rio por las ocurrencias del niño.

-Hay más que peces en el mar, pero si.- Poppy alzo la vista y noto que el hombre de ojos azules se acercaba. -¿Puedes mantener el secreto? Solo llámame Poppy.- El niño asintió justo cuando su Capitán había llegado.

-Keith no deberías estar hablando con ella.- El niño miro a la sirena y después a su capitán.

-Pero es muy agradable.- Keith comento, pero Branch levanto una mano haciendo que él se callara y se alejara, dejando al hombre a solas con la criatura marina.

-¿Qué tanto hablaste con él? ¿Tratabas de hipnotizarlo?- El Capitán se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que no.- La sirena comenzó a reír. –Es solo que las sirenas no hacemos nada de esas cosas que dicen los humanos, si cantamos bien pero no para hipnotizar a las personas.- Ella se inclino más hacia el cristal.

-¿Entonces qué clase de criaturas místicas son?- Branch alzo una ceja y la sirena solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo tenemos unos cuantos secretos, pero nunca fueron usados para el mal, a menos no los de mi reino de donde vengo.- La sirena de cabello rosa sonrió mientras veía como el hombre se alejaba.

Los días pasaron y Poppy estaba aburrida, solo se la pasaba encerrada en esa estúpida pecera y lo peor de todo era que ahora estaba dentro del barco, antes podía disfrutar de la vista y el mar, pero ahora solo tenía un cuadro para entretenerse.

Como no querían que le pasara algo malo constantemente había uno o dos personas vigilándola, esta vez estaban la mujer de cabello rojo y hombre de cabello verde, los observo curiosa, ambos tenían una guitarra y de vez en cuando tocaban algunas notas.

Ella no pudo evitar cantar cuando ambos tuvieron una melodía.

-Alza tus manos y luego baila, no hay, no hay tiempo de dudar, eleven juntos ya sus voces, así que su día nuestro es.- Poppy no se dio cuenta de cuando cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos pudo observas a las dos personas quienes parpadeaban con asombro.

-Sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo demonios puedes hablar o cantar estando ahí dentro?- Barb señalo la pecera de cilindro en la que se encontraba.

-Secretos de sirena.- Poppy le sonrió. –Por cierto tocas muy bien.- Eso causo que Barb sonriera.

-Tienes una buena voz.- Trollex dejo su instrumento de lado y se unió a la conversación.

Poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le habían agarrado cariño a la sirena, todo pasó de pronto que incluso el Capitán no lo noto desde el principio.

-Entonces Capitán, nos preguntábamos ¿Para qué necesitamos a la sirena en realidad?- Barb se atrevió a preguntar, mientras los demás estaban detrás de ella esperando la respuesta.

-Eso no es importante, el Rey Grisel nos encomendó un trabajo y la recompensa será buena.- La tripulación se miro entre si y todos asintieron.

-Bueno es que… estábamos pensando ¿Por qué no dejar a la sirena regresar a casa? Después de todo le esperara una vida miserable, nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de trabajos.- Trollex comento para después buscar apoyo en los demás.

-Estamos dispuestos a renunciar a nuestra parte.- Tresillo dijo seguido de sus hermanas Marimba y Tambora quienes asintieron.

-Yo también.- Nube alzo su mano y de pronto todos imitaron su gesto.

-¿Es acaso esto un motín?- Branch los miro con cierto enojo.

-Claro que no Capitán, pero… ella no es una bruja del mar, es dulce y amable, nos sentimos mal hacerle eso a alguien inocente.- D comento y los demás lo respaldaron.

-No, no y no.- Branch no dejo que su tripulación siguiera con su petición ya que se encerró en una habitación del barco y para su desgracia era donde estaba la sirena.

Su atención se centro en ella y en Keith, al parecer la sirena estaba ayudándole a leer al niño.

-Muy bien, cada vez lo haces mejor.- Poppy aplaudió y el niño sonrió.

-Es que tengo una buena maestra.- Branch tosió haciendo notar su presencia.

-Keith ve con los demás.- El niño obedeció y el camino para estar enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué desea Capitán?- Poppy lo miro a los ojos con intensidad.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Qué carajos le hiciste a mi tripulación que ahora parecen apreciarte?

-Para empezar soy amable, tal vez si sonríe más les transmita sus buenas vibras.- La sirena de cabello rosa ladeo la cabeza divertida.

-No trates de engañarme, se supone que debes estar enojada o incluso devastada, te sacamos de tu hogar.

-Lo siento muchachón, pero te topaste con la sirena más positiva, además no siento que ustedes tengan mala intención, especialmente tu.- Branch retrocedió.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- Poppy se llevo un dedo a su barbilla.

-Las sirenas no somos mágicas como todo mundo dice, algunas cantamos bien y eso es todo, otras tenemos dones, pero se basan en ocasiones únicas es como si pidieras un deseo, solo se puede una vez, por ejemplo una amiga puede otorgar una increíble fuerza pero solo a una persona y para eso ella tendría que besarlo, otras tienen don de inspiración y creatividad pero te lo darán solo si logras impresionarlas, todo debe ser por voluntad, no obtendrás nada a la fuerza.- Ella termino su explicación encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú que puedes hacer?- Branch la miro detenidamente.

-Nada en especial, supongo que ser extremadamente positiva.

-Bueno, para algo le servirás al Rey Grisel…- Branch se disponía a irse cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Capitán no dejara ir a la princesa?- Al percatarse de lo que dijo Keith se tapo la boca.

-¿Princesa?- Branch miro a la sirena que se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Lo siento.- El niño se disculpo.

-Descuida Keith, no creo que tu Capitán me retenga más tiempo, es demasiado bueno aunque trate de ocultarlo.- Branch la miro con sus ojos azules, lo que mas le molestaba era que tuviera razón, el se volteo pero solo se topo con el cuadro donde estaban su abuela y el de niño.

El capitán había esperado que la sirena llorara por estar lejos de casa y usar esa lágrima para curar a su abuela enferma, estaba apostando todo a un mito, pero eso era mejor que nada, resignado se giro para verla sonreír, si ella no lloraba no tenia caso seguir con la escusa del Rey Grisel, después de todo podría zafarse diciendo que no encontraron ninguna y su tripulación se mostraba muy feliz por liberarla, miro a Keith y suspiro antes de hablar.

-Ve por D y Cooper.- La cara del niño se ilumino y fue en busca de los hombres.

La sirena fue liberada y todos se despidieron mientras ella nadaba hacia las profundidades o eso creían, cuando todos regresaron a sus labores Poppy volvió a subir a la superficie y siguió al barco, tenia intriga por el Capitán, con cautela logro subir hasta una tabla que estaba atada con sogas, seguramente la usaban al quitar los percebes del barco, su suerte fue mayor cuando escucho la voz del hombre que tanto le interesaba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con tu plan?

-¿Cuál plan?- El capitán se oía desanimado.

-Ya sabes, el de ayudar a tu abuela.- Hubo un momento de silencio y él contestó.

-¿Qué más da? La lagrima no funciono, según la sirena

-Poppy Nube lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- Branch se notaba confundido.

-Ese es su nombre.- El capitán resoplo y continuo.

-Poppy dijo que los dones que tienen deben ser entregados por voluntad y que son diferentes ¿De que servía tenerla aquí si no podía ayudar? Es mejor que sea libre.

-¿Qué pasara con el Rey?- Nube pregunto curioso.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, nos podemos librar fácil, lo único por lo que accedí fue para ayudar a mi abuela.- Poppy sonrió desde su lugar, ella sentía que el capitán no podía ser malo y estaba en lo correcto, se zambullo de nuevo al agua y corto algunas algas para después volver a la superficie, esta vez tuvo que esforzarse más para llegar hasta arriba, solo se aferro al barco con sus brazos mientras buscaba al capitán, lo vio solo y ella sonrió.

-Capitán, si quieres salvar a tu abuela puedo ayudarte.- Branch la miro desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes regresar a tu hogar.- Poppy tarareó antes de contestar.

-Quiero ayudarte, además si todo esto era por tu abuela solo debiste preguntar, me gusta ayudar.- El capitán solo podía mirarla sorprendido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Perseguir el barco? Aun nos queda mucho recorrido y no creo que quieras volver a ese cilindro, es mas hasta ya nos deshicimos de el.- Branch se cruzo de brazos.

-No es necesario porque miraaa.- Poppy subió más su cuerpo y se sentó al borde mientras sacudía sus piernas delante de la mirada asombrada de Branch.

-¿Cómo?- La pregunta no pudo continuar no hacer nuevas ya que Poppy estaba por caerse de espaldas al agua, Branch actuó rápido y la sostuvo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. –Debes ser más cuidadosa.- El comenzó con uno de sus característicos regaños que varios de su tripulación habían recibido al hacer algo peligroso y el terminaba salvándolos.

-Gracias capitán.- Poppy rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras sonreía.

-¿Pequeñaja?- La presencia de Barb ocasión que Poppy dejara de abrazar a Branch y fuera con ella.

-Barbará.- La joven de cabello rosa abrazo a la mujer.

-¿Barbará? Odias que te llamen así.- Branch se cruzo de brazos.

-Solo ella puedo hacerlo.- Barb sonrió y se alejo de Poppy. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero ayudar a la abuela del capitán.- Poppy se llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

-¿Y las piernas?- La mujer de cabello rojo se cruzo de brazos.

-Es algo normal, todos pueden hacerlo.- Poppy le resto importancia y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el capitán. -¿Me dejaras ayudar?- La sirena tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar la cara del capitán, la cual estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

-Si quieres.- Branch trataba de concentrarse, pero no podía, si siendo una sirena la considero hermosa, ahora que era humana la atracción solo creció, trataba de apartar la mirada de su escote e incluso de la minúscula falda de algas pero le era imposible, Barb noto esto y retiro a Poppy.

-Capitán no creí que fuera de ese tipo, vamos pequeñaja, te daremos una buena vestimenta.- Branch solo podía parpadear, no sabía que carajos había pasado.

Algo que noto el hombre de cabello violeta fue que todos parecían de mejor ánimo y se quejaban menos con Poppy cerca, varias veces se la pasaban cantando todo tipo de canciones y el los silenciaba de vez en cuando, más que nada porque le hacían gracia las caras que hacia la sirena.

Con ella a bordo todo parecía diferente y se sentía bien, dejo su catalejo a un lado y miro a Poppy interactuar con su tripulación, Barb y Trollex estaban tocando, D y Tresillo estaban jugando cartas, Copper estaba con su armónica, Marimba y Tambora bailaban alrededor de Poppy quien estaba haciendo lo mismo pero con Keith, sin duda ella tenía una conexión con los niños, de pronto algo no cuadro, faltaba alguien que era muy peligroso, miro a su alrededor y sin previo aviso fue empujado por atrás y lanzado hacia Poppy quien extendió los brazos para sostenerlo y no cayera.

Detrás de Branch estaba Nube riéndose, Keith se hizo a un lado al igual que las dos mujeres, Trollex y Barb asintieron y comenzaron a tocar algo nuevo mientras Cooper les seguía, incluso D y Tresillo dejaron su juego de lado.

-Vamos dulce Poppy, saca a nuestro capitán a bailar, a ver si así se anima un poco.- Al instante la sonrisa de la peli rosa creció y se pego al capitán mientras tomaba la mano de él y la ponía en su cintura.

-¿Qué? yo no…- Branch trataba de salir de aquella situación.

-Vamos, que yo no tengo un capitán cobarde.- Barb grito sin dejar de tocar.

Resignado tomo la mano de la sirena y comenzó el baile, al principio fue algo lento pero al parecer eso no era lo que tenía en mente su tripulación porque cada vez la música era más rápida, obligándolo a dar más giros y alzar a Poppy quien solo reía y a veces jugaba con la falda de su vestido.

Cuando la música paro él se encontraba cargando a la sirena entre sus brazos, ella tenía sus manos en su cuello y respiraba agitada, de nuevo sus rostros estaban muy cerca y el no podía dejar de mirar la belleza de ella, no solo era la atracción que sentía, sino que Poppy era muy alegre, pura e inocente, él la había tenido cautiva pero ella regreso para ayudar, un ser así merecía algo mejor.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y al instante estuvieron rodeados por todos los demás, él la dejo en el suelo del barco con cuidado y asintió antes de retirarse, Poppy extendió un brazo para alcanzarlo pero Nube se le acerco.

-Tranquila, está bien, solo fue demasiada diversión para él, rara vez se aloca.- Poppy acepto esa explicación y continuo conversando con los demás.

Branch se había divertido, pero no podía mostrar esa faceta tan seguido, debía permanecer con su fachada de capitán temido, después de todo no necesitaba que más le faltaran al respeto como Nube.

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y mejor dormir, lo intento pero no pudo, solo se la paso dando vueltas y cuando logro conciliar el sueño solo fue para tener una pesadilla, en la cual no llegaba a tiempo y su abuela moría, despertó agitado, se llevo ambas manos a su cabello para tratar de relajarse, poco a poco estaba tranquilizándose, pero su puerta se abrió y Poppy entro.

-¿Estás bien?- La preocupación podía notarse en su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Branch la miro confundido.

-Yo pregunte primero- Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-Solo una pesadilla.- Branch sacudió su cabeza.

-Yo escuche… más bien sentí que estabas algo agitado y vine a verte.

-Deberías volver, Barb se enojara conmigo.- Poppy negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que estés tranquilo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ayudarme?- Esa era una pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Branch y ahora tenía oportunidad de expresarla.

-No lo sé, simplemente quiero hacerlo.- Poppy se acerco mas e inclino la cabeza de Branch sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y jugar con su cabello.

-Hey, no hagas eso.- Aunque había dicho aquello la verdad era que estaba disfrutando del toque de ella, como si eso no fuera suficiente Poppy comenzó a cantar.

-Vuelo herido y no se a donde ir, con la rabia cansada de andar, me han pedido, que olvide todo en fin, nada particular.- Branch solo podía escuchar su hermosa voz. –Una vida y volver a empezar, no te pido una patria fugaz, dignamente un abrazo en fin, nada particular, dame una isla en el medio del mar, llámala libertad, dime que el viento, no, no la hundirá.- Sus ojos cada vez más se sentían cansados y le costaba mantenerse despierto. –Que me historia no traiga dolor, que mis manos trabajen la paz, que si muero me mates de amor, nada particular…- Y con aquella ultima parte el se quedo dormido en los brazos de Poppy, disfrutando de su cálido toque y su cercanía, su hermosa voz lo relajo, ella dijo que no hipnotizaba a los humanos pero con el ya lo había hecho.

La mañana llego y Branch se negaba a despertarse, estaba muy cómodo, de repente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que no debería estar abrazando a nadie, se sentó rápidamente para después sorprenderse de que Poppy estaba en su cama, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz, sin duda esa sirena era todo un caso.

Branch negó con la cabeza y se disponía a despertarla, pero algo lo detuvo, Poppy comenzó a moverse y estirarse, mientras lo hacia una de sus piernas se elevo y termino derribándolo hacia ella, su cara aterrizo en su pecho, trato de levantarse y dejar dormir a la joven, pero Poppy se lo impidió abrazando su cabeza.

Cada vez que quería levantarse era derribado por ella, el estaba tratando de no despertarla y siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, pero no estaba teniendo éxito, se estaba frustrando y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras caía rendido ante la sirena.

Al instante una risa resonó por todo el lugar y al alzar la vista se encontró con que ella estaba despierta y riéndose de él.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Poppy dejo de reír y acaricio su mejilla.

-Te veías tierno intentando escapar.- Branch se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-¿Estabas jugando conmigo?- El capitán se sentó en la cama y Poppy imito su acción.

-Solo un poco, quería alegrarte la mañana.- Poppy se encogió de hombros.

-Más bien estaba por iniciar la mañana algo frustrado.- Branch la miro sonriendo.

-Pero tu sonrisa dice lo contrario, así que hice un buen trabajo.- La sirena se acerco a él.

-Oh, entonces gracias linda- Branch trataba de ser sarcástico y juguetón pero no se espero la reacción de Poppy.

-De nada muchachón.- Ella beso su mejilla para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

Branch estaba estático, aquel gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa y se había sentido tan bien que quería que aquello se repitiera, se paro rápidamente sonriendo y siguió a la sirena.

Nube se encontraba vigilando esta vez y fue él quien dio el aviso de que pronto estarian en tierra, todos se movilizaron de inmediato, pues mientras algunos aprovecharían para ver a la familia otros tendrían oportunidad de hacer negocios y también debían aprovechar para abastecerse con provisiones, ya que si no lo hacían la pasarían mal, pero más que nada no querían oír las quejas y regaños de su capitán.

Cuando el barco llego al puerto la mayoría bajo, dejando a Nube y Trollex cuidando el barco, una vez un tipo intento robárselos y claro Branch no cometería el mismo error dos veces, así que ahora se turnaban para vigilar.

-¿Seguro que estarán bien solos?- Barb pregunto mientras miraba a Branch y Poppy.

-Sí, la abuela estaba siendo cuidada por Karma, les avisare lo que pase, tu ve y disfruta con tu padre.- La mujer de cabello rojo asintió.

-Hey pequeñaja- Poppy volteo al escuchar el apodo que Barb le había puesto. –Si intenta propasarse solo dime y yo me encargare.- Branch rodó los ojos y Barb se despidió.

-Ven.- El capitán atrajo más a Poppy a su lado y puso su mano en su cintura. –Algunos tipos no respetan, si te ven conmigo estarás bien.

La caminata hacia la casa de la abuela de Branch fue silenciosa, cuando estuvieron con la mujer mayor Poppy fue testigo de una escena conmovedora, Branch se arrodillo en la cama donde descansaba la mujer y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, ambos se miraban tiernamente y Poppy pudo sentir el amor y la angustia que transmitían esos dos, no supo con certeza lo que Branch le había dicho a su abuela ya que ella esta distraída observándolos, solo reacciono cuando él la miro y le pidió que se acercara.

-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que mi nieto decía.- La mujer sonrió.

-Abuela.- Branch se notaba algo incomodo por el comentario de la mujer.

-Tranquila, yo la ayudare.- Poppy sonrió y tomo la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente se inundara de recuerdos, de sus ojos salió una lagrima y Poppy la tomo con su dedo para después abrir los ojos, sonrió a la mujer y llevo su dedo a los labios de Rosiepuff.

Al principio no había ningún cambio y Branch se alarmo, pero Poppy levanto una mano para indicarle que se quedara en su lugar.

La mujer de pronto se sentó en la cama mientras reía a carcajadas.

-No tenía muchas esperanzas querida, pero sin duda tu eres alguien especial.- La mujer acaricio el rostro de Poppy. –Gracias.- Branch se acerco a su abuela y Poppy tomo eso para salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos por un momento.

Ella se encontraba afuera de la habitación recargada en la pared, la joven llamada Karma entro diciendo que era hora de que Rosiepuff comiera y con eso Branch al fin salió de la habitación, ella le sonrió y espero a que le agradeciera, pero él la tomo por sorpresa cuando la agarro de la cintura y la eleve en el aire mientras le daba vueltas y repetía una y otra vez la palabra gracias.

Poppy estaba más que feliz de haber ayudado, pero de nuevo, no se espero que los labios del capitán fueran presionados contra los de ella, se congelo y él se alejo dándose cuenta de su acción.

-Yo lo siento de verdad…- Poppy no le dio oportunidad de continuar porque lo jalo de la camisa para que sus labios volvieran a unirse, la mano de Branch estaba en su cintura mientras la otra se encontraba en la espalda de Poppy, quien por su parte tenia ambas manos en el pecho del capitán.

Al separarse Poppy sonrió para después hablar primero.

-Sin duda fue una buena recompensa por mi lágrima.- Branch sonrió y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Perdón por hacer que te pusieras triste princesa del optimismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu lagrima, debías estar triste ¿cierto?- Poppy negó con la cabeza.

-Esa no hubiera servido- Poppy desvió la mirada y se sonrojo. –Tenía que ser una lágrima de sirena enamorada.- Ella lo miro a los ojos, la expresión de Branch era de asombro.

Gary estaba navegando de nuevo en el mar, el cual había estado tranquilo, la tripulación cumplía con sus tareas mientras el capitán observaba el horizonte, de pronto el sonido de un chapoteo llamo su atención y el sonrió.

-Vaya, miren lo que trajo la ola, una sirena extremadamente curiosa.- Poppy sonrió y extendió los brazos, el capitán se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura. -¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?- Poppy miro abajo donde más criaturas como ella se despedían.

-Vinieron a dejarme capitán, ahora soy su responsabilidad.- Poppy llevo sus manos a la gabardina que estaba usando Branch, el entendió y comenzó a quitársela.

-Entonces debo soportarte ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Poppy fingió pensarlo.

-No lo sé, el tiempo que quieras.- Branch le ofreció la prenda a Poppy quien se la puso, después su aleta desapareció y sus piernas ocuparon su lugar.

-Oh, entonces no creo que quiera devolverte después.- Branch volvió a abrazarla por la cintura.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, a menos que quieras problemas con mi padre.

-¿Cuánto es la condena por raptar a una princesa sirena?- Poppy se rio del cometario.

-Demasiado tiempo eso es seguro.

-¿Tendré visitas?- Poppy llevo sus manos al cuello del capitán.

-Sí, pero no muy seguidas.

-¿Irías a verme?- Branch pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Siempre.- Poppy sonrió.

-Entonces puedo vivir con eso.- Branch cerró el espacio entre los dos con un beso, ambos estaban en su mundo, disfrutando los labios del otro, pero los buenos momentos no son eternos.

-iiiiiiiiuuuuuuu CAPITAN, consígase un cuarto.- Nube grito haciendo que la pareja se separara y prestara atención a que ahora estaban rodeados por toda la tripulación.

-¿Qué ven? Vuelvan a trabajar holgazanes, déjenme en mis asuntos.- Branch les dijo con algo de molestia.

-No sé que es peor, capitán enojado o capitán enamorado.- Nube dijo para después ser jalado por Trollex y darle algo de privacidad a su capitán.

-No han cambiado.- Poppy recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Branch.

-Para nada, lo único nuevo eres tú en nuestras vidas, en especial en la mía.- Poppy sonrió para después irse encima de él y besarlo de nuevo.

Al parecer después de todo el capitán si había conseguido capturar una sirena, pero ella había capturado algo también y eso fue su corazón.


End file.
